Ninjago History: Ninjago's Revolution
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: One hundred years have passed since the English discovered the land of Nin. The year is 1695, but England no longer owns and trades with the land. The Chinese and Japanese, also known as Warriors, have full control. The citizens of Nin have had enough and the villagers of Jamma Village decide to fight to gain control of the land. Take a journey to how Ninjago's Revolution began.
1. Introduction

NINJAGO HISTORY

NINJAGO`S REVOLUTION

PROLOGUE

 **HOORAY! A NEW NINJAGO STORY!**

 **HELLO, EVERYONE! NGLIA12 HERE!**

 **TODAY I HAVE BROUGHT YOU A NEW STORY OF NINJAGO. WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE THERE ARE ACTUALLY 84 EPISODES OF NINJAGO NOW. I'M NOT GONNA GIVE AWAY ANY SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW SEASON. IN MY PERSONAL OPINION, I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY GOOD. SURPRISED AT SOME OF IT, BUT ALL IN ALL IT WAS GOOD. MY ONLY COMMENT IS THAT THEY REALLY NEED TO MAKE A NEW SEASON. TRUST ME. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET, YOU'LL SEE WHY.**

 **WELL, I'LL STOP TALKING AND LET YOU GUYS READ.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO.**

Over three hundred years ago before the present. This was during the time when Ninjago was known as Nin. The year is 1695. It marks one hundred years when the land was founded by the British settlers. Unfortunately there was no celebration since the British were forced to no longer be an alley to the land of Nin. Two years ago, a fight broke out between the English and the Chinese and Japanese. It is said that the land drew its inhabitants when a Chinese man and a Japanese woman dwell upon the island when their governments became corrupted and to this day they still are. The two fell in love and invited more to live upon the land that once was called Ni before it was renamed Nin. This made the Japanese and Chinese believe that the land should belong to them and after a six month battle with the British, they won the land, forcing England to hand it over to them. The king during that time sign the document that stated that China and Japan owned the land of Nin.

To the people of Nin, they called the Chinese and Japanese Warriors since most of them were so strong they could kill a man in an instant. They guarded pretty much everywhere. The streets, the entrances to villages, the harbor, and well, pretty much everywhere. They controlled the people since Nin was presumably known as their territory. They wouldn't let villages trade with one another anymore to send each other food and supplies. China and Japan had placed taxes on the necessities the people had. That included glass, tea, iron, parchment, fish and well, pretty much anything they could charge a fortune for. It made them millionaires, while the people of Nin had to suffer the misery. Many villages started up creating farms just to take care of their people. Businesses even started fending for themselves. But there were times where people were fortunate enough to have one of the villages send in supplies to them. Some were able to dress like Warriors. Some were able to sneak through the woods without getting caught. Some were able to study the Warriors guard shifts and sneak supplies from their village to their neighboring village. This was a risk and only few were never caught. The rest suffer through a beating of a lifetime by Warriors.

The story starts with a young man about eighteen years old. His name was Cole Brookstone. His hair was as black as night and his eyes were a dark brown, similar to the color of rich soil. He wore a black shirt and a brown coat. He also wore dark brown tights and a pair of old black boots that could use a little sprucing up. Unfortunately shoe polish was placed on the list to be taxed.

Off the young man went to take food and supplies into Elizabethtown. He was from the village of Jamma, a small community known for its farming and iron. When he's almost to the village, he spots some Warriors up ahead. They make their way towards Cole as the young man halts the horses from traveling any further.

One of the Japanese Warriors looks him up and down. "Where are you heading to, young man?"

Cole couldn't lie at this point. After all, he had a wagon full of supplies for the neighboring village. The Warriors had their eyes on it. He decided to exaggerate some. "Uh, I'm just taking some yarn and knitting needles into Elizabethtown for the ladies. I was given permission by one of the guards. He said that I could. It's all been taxed."

The Warrior laughed. "I'm sorry to say that the ladies have plenty of knitting supplies. They were given shipments of it yesterday." He looked at the guards. "Search the wagon."

One of the stronger Warriors grabbed Cole and threw him off the seat of the wagon. The guards searched through the horse wagon and found not knitting supplies, but tons of baking utensils, dairy products, and even some freshly baked bread and flour. The Warriors smiled, looking at their leader.

"Should we confiscate all this?" one of the Warriors asked.

The head Japanese Warrior nodded. "Yes, we should. But first let's teach this troublemaker a lesson."

They all began to pile up on Cole and attacked him. The poor boy had no choice but to accept the beating. If he didn't, they would kill him instantly. He was smacked in the head with the handle of a sword and kicked around by the others. After finishing up their jolly good time, the Warriors piled into the horse wagon and rode down the trail, leaving Cole lying their hurt and alone.

But the young man got back on his feet. He felt the cut on his forehead begin to bleed and his arms and legs were covered in scrapes and bruises. He found a rock on the ground and chucked it in the direction to where the Warriors rode away. "Stupid! Evil!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and shook his head. "I hate Warriors!" Defeated, he turned back in the other direction and started off back to Jamma Village. He knew his father and Governor Garmadon wouldn't be happy at all.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

In the small community of Jamma Village, the villagers were going about their day. Some were tending to their crops and some were working with the farm animals. Others were running their businesses and busy aiding the town's needs. Women were out gathering fruits and nuts, buying groceries, caring for their children and tending to the needs inside their homes. Men were working pretty much everywhere. Children were playing all over the place while mothers watched.

A young boy was playing knights with his friends when he noticed Cole walking through the entrance gates of the village. He also saw the cut on the man's forehead. He pointed out to him. "That man is hurt!"

Everyone heard the boy and saw him pointing at Cole. They gasped and had startled and horrified looks on their faces. Some young women fainted. Children ran up to get a closer look. Some murmured their pity to the baker's son. All he was trying to do was help get supplies to Elizabethtown, but it seems the Warriors beat him to it and caused him to return home empty handed.

Cole escaped as quickly as he could from the staring crowd and rushed inside the bakery. He shut the door and locked it.

Lou Brookestone, Cole's father and the village baker, was horrified to see his son in such a state and rushed over to him. "Are you alright, son?"

"I'll heal, Father," Cole said as he plopped down on a wooden stool.

Inside the bakery were Governer Garmadon and his band of men known as the Jamma Village Committee. These were the people that kept the village in order. There was the governor's younger brother Master Wu, a teacher in the martial arts and the master of the Jamma Village temple. There was Edward Walker, also known as Ed. He was the village toolmaker. Of course there was Cole's father, the village baker. He also was known as the Village Singer since he had such a good voice. There was Dr. Julien, the village doctor. Then there was Ray Smith, the village blacksmith and head farmer. How he could do both remains a mystery.

Dr. Julien went to work right away treating Cole's wounds. "My goodness, young man. Those Warriors are never fair when injuring civilians. Let's hope this cut doesn't need stitches."

"I'm not in the mood to have a needle poked through my skin," Cole said.

"Nobody is." The doctor started to clean the head wound.

"Tell us what happened, Cole," Governor Garmadon said, waiting for an explanation.

"I was on the trail in the horse wagon heading to Elizabethtown," Cole explained, "I spotted some Warriors and knew it was too late to turn back. They would chase me down if I left. I had to exaggerate and say that I was bringing in knitting supplies to the ladies. I even said they were taxed. They caught my bluff, threw me from my seat, checked the supplies, kicked me around, climbed into the horse wagon and left. I swear, if I have to deal with one more Warrior, I'll use my sword and slice them up good. I'll even give the butcher the meat."

"He sure could use it," Ray Smith said.

"I knew I shouldn't have made you go out there, son," Lou told his son, "I should've done it myself. I've lived a longer life. Let them come after me."

"This is starting to get out of hand," Garmadon said, "These Warriors are going to go too far that they'll cross the line. We're one of the leading farming villages. Some villages rely on us to deliver the agricultural goods."

"Don't forget about the iron," Ray said, "People use it for weaponry and tools. The only person I'm trading with now is Ed."

"Oh, but those Chinese and Japanese are forcing us to use their tools and I'm not making any profit except for repairing buildings," Ed Walker said.

"And all my medicine is no good when I can't use it," Dr. Julien said, patching up Cole's head wound, "I have to use medicine that's been taxed."

"How do they even know what kind of medicine you're using?" Cole asked.

"One of the Warriors come to check on me everyday and makes sure the medicine that's been stamped is what I'm using."

Garmadon was shocked. "Why haven't you said anything before? Warriors aren't allowed to enter inside the villages."

"First of all, I'm a busy man. Second, he only comes in after I've closed the medical house and won't enter until I've departed. Third, he even told me that Warriors as we call them now have access to enter inside all villages to do night watches and check that everything we use and sell has been stamped."

"I refuse to drink any tea that has been stamped," Master Wu said, "Be thankful I grow enough tea leaves for the village."

"I hate looking at these stamps," Lou complained, "It's on everything I have. I'm not allowed to bake anything anymore. Not even bread."

"Around the hour of nine at night, everyone departs for bed while I'm already closing up the medical house," Dr. Julien said, checking the rest of Cole's minor injuries, "I'm just now locking up. Last night I overheard two Warriors discussing about setting curfew at the hour of seven in the evening until the hour of six in the morning."

"A curfew?" Garmadon said, "When do they plan on doing this?"

"I have no idea. We never hear anything from them." Dr. Julien finished patching Cole up. "There. You should be alright now. Let me know if you start getting headaches more often than usual."

"Thanks," Cole said.

"We have no freedom in this land whstsoever," Garmadon said, "We're all getting sick and tired of these Warriors controlling our land and harming the citizens. The English were never like this. They treated us with respect and we trade with them."

"We used to trade with them," Ray said, "They were forced to no longer be our allies."

"We need to do something about this. Do any of you have any suggestions?"

"I suggest we go out and strike down the guards patrolling the trail," Ed said, "That way we can send supplies into Elizabethtown without getting attacked."

"I suggest we should start a battle and force the Warriors to stay out of our way," Lou suggested, "Like my father used to say, 'Give a warning before battling."'

"Those are terrible ideas," Ray said, "Violence is never the answer when dealing with Warriors. Especially those kind. If they see that you're a threat, they'll cut you limb from limb."

"I have to agree with Ray," Garmadon said, "Violence isn't always the answer, but we still need to figure something out. I believe we should call up a town meeting. Let the villagers give their opinions."

"Shall we let the ladies attend?" Ray asked.

"My wife Misako will speak for the ladies. She's allowed to give their opinions. Good day, gentlemen. I'll see you all tonight."

Cole stood up. "Father, will you allow me to attend the meeting as well?"

"Of course, son," Lou said, wiping off the wooden counter, "You are eighteen after all."

"Plus we will need you to show everyone how bad the situation is," Garmadon said, walking out the door, "I shall begin preparing the town hall.

As the rest of the men left the bakery, Ray started heading back to his home where he knew his family would be waiting for him. He knew his son would be working on the farm as well as his daughter. But the blacksmith only had one thought in his mind.

He decided that it was time for Kai to start attending the town meetings. And tonight would the night.

* * *

 **OKAY SO WE CAN SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE. THE WARRIORS ARE PRETTY MUCH CONTROLLING NINJAGO AND THE PEOPLE OF THE LAND ARE SUFFERING.**

 **I'M SURE YOU GUYS CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHERE THIS WILL GO.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Blacksmith's Family

CHAPTER 1

THE BLACKSMITH`S FAMILY

As said before, Jamma Village is known for its iron and farming. There was only one man that did both and that's Ray Smith. He didn't do it all on his own, though. He had his wife, his dear mother and his two children.

He had a son and daughter name Kai and Nya. Kai was the oldest at seventeen while Nya was the youngest at fifteen. Kai would one day take over the farm and the blacksmith shop while Nya would be expected to marry and work in the household of her husband's home. Until then, the young girl had to work on the farm with her brother.

At that moment Kai was busy getting his farm chores done. He was collecting the daily supply of eggs from the henhouse, a chore he hated doing, but it was the only way they could eat fresh eggs. Taxed eggs were too expensive to buy and use. Plus he didn't like the kind of eggs that were shipped from another country to Nin. They weren't fresh.

It was a warm summer day. The heat was enough to make a man pour sweat all over his body, but Kai was used to the heat. Besides working on the farm, he also helped out in the blacksmith shop from time to time as his father's apprentice.

Some say Kai was heat resistant. He was a lot of things. He was hot-headed. He had a head full of brown spiky hair. Nobody knows how it stays up like that in such a way. Some say its natural while some think he sticks it up with tree sap. His eyes were also a dark brown color. He wore a white shirt and a tan colored apron. He wore tan colored tights and black boots. He also wore a straw hat on his head, but you could see a few of his spikes sticking out from underneath it.

As he continued collecting the eggs, doing his best not to get pecked by the fiesty chickens, he heard someone walk inside, startling the hens and causing them to run off from their nest. Kai looked to see one of his best friends Kitty Armegon. Her first name was Katina, but some call her Kitty because she was always caught knitting something wherever she was at.

Kitty had long, curly red hair. Her eyes were the color of emeralds and she had freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. She wore a fresh green grass colored dress with a white apron that was tied around her waist and covered around the skirt. She also wore brown flats on her feet. In Kai's mind, she was the definition of beauty. He met her when she and her family were introduced into the village during one of the Sunday services by Governor Garmadon. They were travelers from Ireland searching for a better life in a different country. Her father was the village book keeper, also known as the librarian. Her eldest brother Nicolas owns a newsprinting shop in town. She had lost her mother a year back, but she still had her grandmother who looked after her and taught her the ways of a woman. Plus her father was a kind man and would share things that he would normally share with her mother, keeping life going strong because he knew that's what his wife would've wanted.

Kai smiled when he saw Kitty. She just made his chore easier. "You should come over and scare the hens more often." He walked over and kissed Kitty on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds before he had to resume back to his work.

"You still haven't told your parents that you and I are together, have you?" Kitty said in her thick Irish accent.

Kai and Kitty have been secretly in love for a year now. Kai hasn't told anyone in his family. He was sure Nya knew and probably his grandmother, but his parents were clueless about it. He was sure Kitty hasn't told her father, either. Kai looked at her. "I'm pretty sure you haven't told your father."

"I have plans to."

"So do I."

Kitty sighed, remembering why she came over. "Have you heard the news this morning?"

"What news?" Since Kitty's brother was a newsprinter, he always brought over a copy of the morning paper to his father. The librarian would share the news with his daughter before he had to leave for work. So Kitty would always make her morning visits to Kai to let him know the news. The spiky-haired boy didn't read the paper much.

"Cole Brookstone failed to send supplies to Elizabethtown."

Kai sighed. "Why do they even try to attempt it? It's too difficult to get past those Warriors."

"Villages are gonna start running out of money if we continue paying these high taxes. Few villages have already went bankrupt."

"I'm surprised we've made it this far."

"It won't be too long now. Soon we'll all be forced to stop growing produce and raising animals. We'll probably have to stop farming altogether. Me father said if that starts happening, we'll have no choice but to return to Ireland."

"We'll figure something out. Jamma Village has been through worse. We'll make it."

"I hope so."

Kai had finished with egg collecting and set the basket down. He wrapped his arms around Kitty and looked into her emerald eyes. "If you do happen to go back to Ireland, may I journey with you? Because wherever you go, I go."

Kitty giggled. "But what about your family? What about the shop?"

"It'll survive without me. I'm not the only one skilled with iron. I can open up a new shop in Ireland. It doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm with you."

The two shared a moment together with a long passionate kiss. It was a moment to last until a voice called out that said, "Kai! Where are those eggs?" That voice only belonged to one person. Kai's sister Nya Smith.

Kai sighed. His work was never done. "I should probably be getting back to work now."

"When can I see you again?" Kitty asked.

"I wish we could see each other at night, but it's too risky. The Warriors guard pretty much everywhere." Kai thought for a moment before forming up a plan. "Tell you what. I'll be sure to finish up my work by noon. Meet me inside my shed after the midday meal."

"I'll be sure to finish up with the house cleaning." With one last peck to Kai's cheek, Kitty walked to the door to leave, but not before saying, "I love you, Kai."

Kai nodded. "I love you, too, Kitty."

With that, Kitty left and started heading back towards the village. Kai made his way over to Nya who had four buckets of milk in her possession. Seeing that her brother finally arrived, she gave him a smirk. "I take it Kitty came over again?"

"I take it the two cow ladies had some extra milk on them today?" Kai asked, putting the basket of eggs down and taking two of the milk buckets to the house.

Nya walked behind him. Her ebony hair hid underneath her straw hat, but you could tell that her hair was short. She wore a white kimono with red flower designs on the legs. She had on a pair of black flats that didn't really go with her outfit at all. She also wore a red apron that tied around her waist, covering her legs. Unlike the other ladies of the village, Nya didn't like wearing skirts or dresses. She was more of a girl that wanted to feel comfortable working in the outdoors. Some judged her for her appearance but she didn't care. She enjoyed being who she was.

The siblings brought the buckets of milk inside the house. Kai rushed back outside to get the eggs. He came back in and gave them to his mother, Maya. The mother smiled at her son. "Thank you, Kai. And I see the cows brought in some extra milk today."

Maya was as beautiful as rumors say she is. Her long ebony hair went down to her elbows. She wore a blue hair scarf on top of her hair. She also wore a blue dress with a white apron over the skirt. She wore a pair of dark blue flats. She was dressed like your typical housewife and mother, but even back in her day and today, she was one of the most beautiful women in the village.

"Well they haven't been milked in three days," Nya told her mother.

"This should be plenty to last two weeks. I'll start cleaning it."

"The cows have been getting better with their milk supply, I'll say that," Kai and Nya's grandmother said. The old woman was sitting in her rocking chair knitting away like she usually did. She looked at Nya. "By the way, Nya. Have you finished that wool coat I had you made?"

"I have, but it may not be what you're expecting." Nya took out a wool coat that had a huge hole in the back. "I was making it for father."

"Speaking of father, where is he?" Kai asked.

"He should be coming home soon," Maya said, "Do you both mind waiting for him outside?"

"Of course, Mother," Nya said as she and Kai went back outside, watching for their father on the front porch.

Kai laughed. "How do you create a hole knitting a wool coat?"

"It's not funny," Nya said, "Knitting takes lots of practice. You don't know what it's like."

"And I probably never will."

Nya sighed, placing her elbow on the porch railing and resting her hand on her head. "It probably won't matter, anyway. Sooner or later we'll all have to start wearing the clothing taxed by the Warriors' goons."

"You wanna know what Kitty told me that happened this morning?"

"Somebody failed getting supplies to Elizabethtown? Yeah, that's pretty much normal for us."

"I wish there was something we could do about it."

"One Warrior can snap a man like a twig. A whole army of Warriors can disintegrate a man from ever existing."

"There's been a rise of Warriors in the last week. I have a feeling something's gonna happen."

"That topic gets on my nerves more than anything else. It's bad enough our taxes are rising."

"We're trying to figure out a solution, Nya." The voice didn't come from Kai, but from their father Ray.

Nya walked over to her father. "Father. We're glad to see you home safe."

"Have you both finished your farm chores?" Ray asked his children.

"I still have to collect the water, Father," Kai said.

"That's fine, son. Nya can handle it. I need to speak with you."

Nya took the water buckets and walked over to the well. As she gathered the water, she overheard her father and brother's conversation. Whenever they spoke, she knew it had to be important.

"Kai," Ray said, "There's a village meeting going on tonight. I plan on taking you along with me." Kai was about to say something, but Ray stopped him. "I know you can't start attending the meetings until your eighteen, but I believe this will be a good experience. It will prepare you for future meetings." Kai was about to try and say something else, but Ray stopped him again. "I know how Dr. Julien's son is. Don't worry about it, Kai. I'll help you get in."

Kai nodded. "Thank you, Father."

Nya couldn't believe her ears. Kai would be going to the village meetings now. Nya had always wondered what they were like. She always thought about what they talked about. What kind of secrets they knew. All her father ever told her was the topic and that was it. He wouldn't tell her anything else. Nya could've given everything she owned to her father if only she could go to the meetings.

But he would always give her the same answers: Women weren't allowed to attend the meetings.

Well Nya was a different type of woman. She wanted to be a part of everything. She even walked up to her father as she carried the water buckets back up to the porch. Before she could utter one word, Ray handed his daughter a berry basket. "Go over to the village orchard and pick some blackberries. I have a feeling your mother wants to bake a pie tonight."

 _Come on, Nya. Just tell him. Tell him you want to go,_ Nya told herself in her mind. But all Nya did was nod and say, "Yes, Father." She walked away, making her way towards the village. _Stupid me._

Ray knew exactly what Nya planned to do. He would've loved to take her along as well, but women weren't allowed to enter the meeting hall during village meetings. If only there was a way to change the laws. How he wanted to let his own daughter be a part of everything. If only it were possible.

* * *

 **I'LL GO AHEAD AND WARN YOU THAT SOME OF THIS STORY IS BASED ON NYA. THIS WAS BACK DURING THE TIME WHEN WOMEN COULD ONLY OBEY INSTEAD OF GOING OUT AND DOING WHAT WAS BEST TO HELP.**

 **DON'T WORRY, NYA. WE'RE ALL HERE TO SUPPORT YOU. EVEN YOUR FATHER IS HERE.**

 **WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Dinner Converstions

CHAPTER 2

DINNER CONVERSATIONS

That night, the Smith family sat down to dinner. Before they ate, they began by giving their thanks to the Great Sensei, commonly known as their god, the one they worshipped. After that they began eating a meal of roasted Peking duck and shrimp chow mein with a side of miso soup and fish and rice. Although none of the food taste the same since it was both imported from both China and Japan and because it was taxed. But Nin already had a mixture of both cultures. The Smith family were full-blooded Ninians so it was normally dinner with a mixture of both countries traditional dishes.

Ray looked at his family with eyes as brown as his sons, only his showed his age. Unfortunately Kai didn't inherit his father's jet black hair. He inherited his grandmother's brown hair color, but hers has already greyed with age. But Kai did inherit Ray's spikes, but Ray had control over his own hair. The grown man also wore a red shirt and dark mahogany tights. He also wore a green apron used for when he's working with iron. Like his son, he wears a pair of work boots.

Ray was a man that loved his family and would do anything to protect them. He watched his children grow up and he now sees that they've grown up enough to begin life. He didn't like having to talk with his children about the aspects of the real world, but they had to know and they had to be a part of it. That's how the world revolves. He already had everything worked out with Kai. Now it was Nya who needed to start life.

"Nya, it's time we started discussing something important," Ray said, "I believe it's time we start searching for a man to marry you."

Nya's eyes widened. She hated it when her father always brought up the topic or reminding her the ways of a woman, but this was something truly unexpected. She looked at her father. "Are you sure about that? I'm only fifteen. I'm not at the age to marry."

"You're going to be sixteen in a few months. Now's the time to start looking. So far, you haven't been successful."

That was partially true. It wasn't the fact that Nya couldn't find a man. She just couldn't find the right man. What her family doesn't know is that she has one man in mind, but she was still unsure for the time. She actually had her eyes set on the toolmaker's son, James Jay Walker. Only she called him Jay. She was basically his only friend. He was always cooped up inside his home most of the time and only came around during special temple services or emergency meetings. On Sundays he would stay home and read a few pages of the Book of The Masters, calling that his own personal services. Nobody knows what Jay does to be so isolated all the time. Some say he practices magic, but don't know which kind. Some say he writes, but doesn't know what the topic is. Basically Jay is known as the Mysterious Isolator.

Nya still couldn't get what her father said out of her mind. "I don't understand. Kai's older than I am. Why hasn't he found anyone to marry?"

"Good point," Nana said.

"Mother, please," Ray said.

Nana looked at her son. "What? I can't express my own opinions? Shame on you, Ray. Shame on you."

Ray sighed, turning his attention back to Nya. "Nya, it's different with men. They can get married at any age after their sixteen. He can choose whoever he wants to marry."

"Then why can't I?" Nya asked.

"You can choose whoever you want," Ray said, "But the law in Jamma Village states that if a woman cannot find a man to marry by their sixteenth birthday, the father will choose someone for her."

"That's not fair!"

"Nya, don't raise your voice at the table," Nana said, "You know better."

Nya lowered her head. "Yes, Nana." Everyone was silent for a moment before Nya brought up another topic. "You know who I think Kai should be with? I think he should be with Kitty."

"Nya!" Kai hissed silently.

"Nya, when your around the adults, you're to call her Katina," Maya told her daughter, "That's the name she was given."

"Yes, Mother," Nya said. The thought of Kitty snapped her attention. "You know, Kit-" She cleared her throat. "I mean Katina. She's eighteen. Why hasn't she got married yet?"

"She's not a native to our country," Ray said, "She has to find someone by her nineteenth birthday or her father will choose for her."

"She gets a longer chance? Why don't I get that?"

"Nya, honey, let's stop discussing this," Maya said, "You're food's getting cold."

"I can't eat hearing something like this," Nya said.

A knock came to the door. Ray got up from the table to answer it. It was Dr. Julien. The white haired doctor was invited inside. He pushed his glasses up a bit as he looked at everyone. "Good evening, Smith family. It's so wonderful to see you all again."

"Please have a seat, Dr. Julien," Maya said, getting up and offering him the spare chair at the table, "Have you had dinner yet? I'd be happy to fix you a plate."

"No, thank you, Maya. I just ate an hour ago, but thank you for offering. I actually came over to pick up Ray for the meeting tonight."

"Ah, yes," Ray said, "Thank you, Simon. I hope you don't mind, but I'm bringing Kai along."

"Well that's not entirely up to me, but I'm sure the governor won't mind," Dr. Julien, also known as Simon, said.

Ray looked at Kai. "Grab your coat, son. We're heading out."

"Be careful out there, boys," Maya told them.

"We will, dear," Ray told his wife, "We'll be back in a couple of hours."

Nya couldn't just sit there without telling her father she wanted to go as well. She stood up from her chair and faced him like a woman. "Father-"

"Nya, we can continue discussing issues in the morning," Ray said.

Nya took a deep breath. "I want to go to the meeting."

Maya gasped. Kai and Ray eyes widened. Dr. Julien was bewildered and Nana, well, she had a look of pleasure on her face. Ray handed his coat to Kai and walked over to his daughter. "What did you ask?"

Nya continued standing her grounds. "I didn't ask, Father. I stated it. But I will ask you. Can I go to the meeting?"

"The answer is a definite no!" Dr. Julien shouted, "Women are not allowed to attend the meetings!"

"Simon, please," Ray told the doctor before turning his attention back to his daughter, "I'm afraid he's right, Nya. Women aren't allowed."

Nya's anger started taking over. "There should be no difference between a man and a woman! A woman should be able to do the same things a man can do! Now let me go to that meeting!"

"Nya, don't demand your father," Maya said.

Nya turned to face her mother. "I don't see you asking him to go to the meetings!"

"My job is to remain here in the house."

"Well that's not what I'm going to do tonight. I'm going to that meeting."

"Nya!" Ray said sternly, "The answer is no. You're not going."

"Why?" Nya asked.

Ray turned away from his daughter. "Because you have no reason to be there." He took his coat from Kai and put it on. "Let's go." The three men walked out the door, leaving the three women inside.

Maya walked over to her daughter, placing her hands on Nya's shoulders. "Nya, what you said to your father was very uncalled for. You know women aren't allowed at the private meetings."

"Well, they should," Nya told her mother.

"Nya, you're a grown woman, but you're not acting like one."

"I am acting like one. I'm standing up for what I think is right. Are women not able to do that?"

Maya sighed, hating the fact that she had to hit her daughter with the hard truth. "Nya, there are just some things in this world that women can't handle. You may not understand that now, but one day you will. And I guarantee that you won't like that feeling."

"I hate to tell you this Mother, but I can handle anything. Especially something as simple as a meeting. What should a man know that a woman shouldn't?"

"Men and women are different from each other. Women remain in the household and care for her children while men go out and work to care for his family. That's how it's always been and that's just something you need to understand. And if you can't, then I don't know what else to tell you. All I can say is this. Learn to live with it."

Nya needed to leave. She needed to find a place where she knew she would be wanted. She looked at her mother a moment as she said, "You're too ignorant to realize that a woman has more purposes than you think." Realizing what she just called her mother, she walked away and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out to get some fresh air. I'll be back later."

"Don't you dare think about going anywhere near that meeting, young lady," Maya said, "Your father will recognize you if you step foot inside that building."

"Nonsense. I'm going to where I'll be wanted. If Father returns before I do, tell him I went out for a walk." Nya walked out of the house, slamming the door in the process.

Maya walked back over to the table and sat down. She sighed. "I don't know what Ray and I are going to do with her."

"Besides letting her be a true woman," Nana said.

"A true woman has loyalty and always does what she's told," Maya said, "I'm sure you've had to do the same thing."

"Not really. I had some freedom. My husband gave it to me."

"No wonder. I would encourage you not to give Nya any ideas."

"I'm not. She's her own woman. Let her fulfill her own wishes. There's nothing you need to worry about."

 _The only thing I'm worried about is Nya going to that meeting,_ Maya thought.

What she didn't know was that Nya had no intentions of going near that meeting. She didn't want to go where she wasn't wanted. She had plans somewhere else with somebody that cared about her for who she is.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT SOME FAMILY DRAMA IN THIS STORY. NYA WANTS TO BE A PART OF THINGS MEN DO. WHY? SHE DOESN'T THINK THEY'RE HIDING ANYTHING, ARE THEY? HOPEFULLY NOT.**

 **ANYWAY, I FINALLY WATCHED MOST OF THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE. TO BE HONEST, AND THIS IS MY PERSONAL OPINION, THE SERIES IS WAY BETTER. I'LL ADMIT THAT THE MOVIE WAS OKAY, BUT IT WASN'T WHAT I HAD EXPECTED. I'M SURE YOU ALL HAD THE SAME THOUGHTS. JUST LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT HAD A LOT OF FAMILY DRAMA. ALL IN ALL, I THOUGHT THE MOVIE WAS OKAY. I WOULD GIVE IT AN IN BETWEEN THUMBS UP. (- (IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE AN IN BETWEEN THUMBS UP.**

 **WELL, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. The Meeting

CHAPTER 3

THE MEETING

It was the hour of seven in the evening. The night autumn air was cool and the sky had already darkened. It felt like a time of peace. But with the men of Jamma Village out, the night ceased to be peaceful. All were attending the village meeting at town hall to discuss the issue with taxes on everything rising and for a solution to stop the Warriors before things got way out of hand.

Walking down the trail, Ray and Kai, being escorted by Dr. Simon Julien, were making their way towards town hall. Up ahead, they could see the village doctor's son Zane Julien. His light blonde hair stuck up in an unusual way and his icy blue eyes glowed brightly, even in the dark. He wore a blue shirt with a white vest over it and tan trousers. He wore brown work boots as well.

The young man was standing in front of the doors of the building. He looked ahead to see his father along with the village blacksmith and his son. But Zane knew Kai was still seventeen and was told not to let anyone that was still under eighteen inside. He blocked the doors. "Halt! My apologies, but Kai cannot enter. He is not yet eighteen."

"No need to worry, son," Dr. Julien said, "Kai was invited to attend by his father. As long as he's with Mr. Smith, the governor won't mind."

"Well then, welcome to your first village meeting, Kai." Zane stepped aside, allowing all three inside town hall.

Kai looked at Zane a moment before facing his father. "Zane Julien always takes things too seriously. When given a task, he makes sure nobody steps out of line.

"One day the both of you will work on the village council together," Ray told his son, "Sometimes the skills people have are worth having."

Kai and Ray led themselves to the front row of chairs in the room. Kai noticed that everyone else remained standing. "Why is everyone still standing?"

"You remain standing until Governor Garmadon comes in and addresses everyone to be seated."

As if on cue, Governor Garmadon walked inside, making his way over to the podium. A lot of years have been placed among the old governor. His hair was graying but managed to keep it from falling out. He wore a pair of black boots while wearing black trousers and a light purple shirt. He wore a dark purple robe over his clothing. In his hand was the staff that was passed down to him by his father.

Garmadon stood in front of his podium. Standing behind him were his younger brother Wu, the master of the temple, and his son and only child Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd looked so much like his father, except his hair was blonde and he had his mother's eyes. He mainly wore all green, from his green shirt to his dark green trousers. He also wore black boots as well.

Wu wore simple attire, such as his straw hat and a white temple robe that went down to his feet. Whether he wore shoes or not, nobody knew. He had a long white beard that showed his age. He was only two years younger than his brother, but age has its way of sneaking up on people.

The governor stood in front of everyone. "Good evening, gentlemen. You may all be seated." Soon everyone was seated. Garmadon was given a scroll and unrolled it. "Before we begin this meeting, I would like to start by reading the first few line of the Nin Independence Statement." Clearing his throat, Garmadon began:

 _"The land began to start a new reign of peace. Peace is a word that has been passed down to we, the citizens of Nin, for thousands of years. Our land will no longer bow down under the harsh laws and suffer the consequences of our sworn enemies. Our land, our nation, our country, will rise above the darkness and enter a new era of light. By the power of the Great Sensei Himself, we exile evil and place in peace, light, and goodness of all men."_

Garmadon rolled the scroll back up and returned it to his brother. He stared upon the room full of men. "Now we can begin our discussion upon an issue that needs to be solved. The Warriors have taken things too far. Not only are they making sure that we use taxed goods, but they are preventing us from trading with our neighboring villages. The last few times we have tried and it turns out a disaster. We're short on horses and losing resources as well. We sent out one of our young men, but he ended up like the rest. Look at what they've done to Cole Brookestone." Cole brought himself inside the room to show his condition. Some of the men began to mumble, but the governor quieted them down. "Quiet down, gentlemen. Thank you. I have shown you the evidence. It is time that you all give out your opinions. One at a time, please."

"Governor Garmadon, these Warriors have gone too far," a man in a wooden wheelchair known as Cyrus Borg said, "I would like to give out my own opinion and it is to declare war on them."

"Hey, Cyrus has a point," somebody in the back said, "We should declare war."

"Governor, we need to form up a militia," somebody in the second row said, "Why haven't you thought of this before?"

"Declaring war is too risky," Garmadon said, "You've seen how the Warriors are."

"The governor's right," somebody else in the back said, "I've seen a Warrior snap a man like a twig and leave him out dead for all the animals to take their share of food."

"But if we declare war, they'll leave us alone," Ed Walker said.

"Ed, it's not that simple," Garmadon said, "Telling them to leave our land won't work."

"Governor, what do you suggest we do?" Dr. Julien asked.

Garmadon was at a lost for words. He hadn't thought up of any suggestions of his own. He actually had thoughts of forming a militia and warning the Warriors what will happen if they don't leave, but declaring war would be dangerous. A person had to be prepared and find the right people. A group of a few people could stop one Warrior, but a village full of men could stop a group of Warriors.

He was just about to state what he thought when he saw young Kai Smith stand from his seat. He was surprised. This was the boy's first village meeting and he already felt like he was a regular person that came to all of them. He decided to give the boy a chance to state his opinion. "What is your opinion, Kai?"

"Well, wouldn't it just be better if we could find a different route to send supplies to our neighboring villages?" Kai said, "If we thoroughly search for a route that the Warriors are never at then we can use it. I know that it will take some time, but it's better than taking drastic measures, isn't it?"

Garmadon took in all Kai said for a moment and nodded. "That actually sounds like a good suggestion to me, but let me ask you this. What happens if the Warriors have used all the routes to watch over or what if they've blocked ways of getting inside the villages? Plus what if they force people to remain inside their villages?"

"I suppose that if searching for a new route fails to work, then we may have no choice but to take drastic measures."

Garmadon smiled. "You've actually changed my thoughts. Alright then. We will search for a different route. If that fails, we'll take matters into our own hands. Zane, I will send you out after the meeting to search for a different route. Now, on to the subject of high paying taxes."

Kai actually felt good knowing his first given opinion worked. He would actually be looking forward to making decisions at future meetings. He looked at his father who smiled and nodded seeing that his son has already learned a lot.

 _Looks like I've suceeded with Kai,_ Ray thought, _Now all I have to do is help Nya. I guess I'll have no choice but to do it all for her._

The rest of the meeting commenced on about the subject on taxes, a topic everyone hated hearing about.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Outside on the trail of Jamma Village was Nya, who was making her way over to a good friend's home. That good friend happened to be Jay. She knew he would make her feel welcomed and would give her a place to belong in.

Nya knew Jay wouldn't be at the village meeting. He told her that he only went to one. They didn't interest him. They were always talking about too many problems. That's all Nya knew about the meetings, but that convinced her to want to be a part of them. Until her father told her she couldn't. She shook thoughts of the previous events out of her head. She kept moving until she made it over to Jay`s window. Yes, Jay`s window.

The toolmaker's son rarely ever came out of his home. What people didn't know was that Nya got him out at night. It was the only time they got together where nobody would bother them. They could talk about pretty much anything. Jay always read the morning paper so he would always talk to Nya about his opinions about it. His mother, Edna Walker, was the town gossiper. She knew pretty much everything about everyone in the village. So Jay would always tell Nya about the things his mother would tell him. There were nights he made her laugh and just plain smile. He always made her happy. Sometimes they would talk throughout the night. Some nights Jay would sneak out and spend time with Nya in her father's shed. Some nights they would stay in Jay`s backyard. Some nights they would send letters to each other by a carrier pigeon, which was really a falcon.

That's actually how Nya and Jay met. She was only eight and he was ten, but even their friendship back then was a secret.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _It was just a normal day and Nya was outside playing hide and seek with her brother. It was Nya's turn to hide. The little girl went to hide behind a huge elm tree and did her best to make as little sound as possible. She heard the sound of a bird from above her. She looked up and saw a falcon carrying a piece of parchment in its mouth. It flew down to her and flew in front of her, motioning for her to take the paper. She cautiously but gently removed it from the bird's beak and unfolded the parchment._

 _She looked at the words written on the paper. It was a letter written to her. There wasn't much on the letter, but it said:_

 _ **Hello Nya. Salutations. You may not know me and I don't know you very well, but I've seen you before. I don't come out much around the village. I tend to be shy. I only come out when my mother takes me shopping with her. I've seen you before, but I don't think you've seen me. I hide sometimes. I really want to be your friend, but I can only ask through a letter. Will you be my friend? If you don't, that's okay. If you do, please write me a letter back.**_

 _ **Signed by Jay.**_

 _Nya had never heard of a person in the village named Jay. She was only a little girl and felt bad that this Jay person didn't have any friends. He was from the village, but that's all she knew. She decided to write him a letter back. So she let Kai find her and told him that she didn't want to play anymore. Which was good timing because their father had returned home and needed Kai's help in the garden._

 _Nya raced home and started writing a letter at her's and Kai's desk. She started off by saying hello and asked him how old he was. She also asked him if Jay was really his name and also said that all in all, she wanted to be his friend. She folded the letter and gave it to the falcon, who flew off to deliver it._

 _Since then they were known as mysterious friends. It only lasted a few months. Fall rolled around and Jay finally wrote to Nya to come see him. He gave her an illustrated map to where his house was. He even gave her clues which were gifts for her. She eventually found his home and rushed over to the exact spot where Jay wanted her to meet him at. There was when she finally saw him._

 _He was just as he described himself in one of the letters to her. She was happy to finally meet him. She was also happy to finally say what she's always wanted to say to him._

 _"Hello, Jay," little Nya said._

 _Little Jay smiled. "Hello, Nya."_

 _They talked throughout the whole day and when evening came and both had to return home, they become best friends._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Nya never forgot that day as she tapped on Jay's window. The eighteen year old man poked his head through the window, smiling at his friend.

"Hey, Nya," Jay said, "Wait for me in the backyard."

Jay was a handsome young man in Nya's eyes. His red hair made him look flattering and his lightning blue eyes were striking. He wore a blue shirt and light blue tights. He didn't often wear shoes, but when he did they were a pair of worn out sandles. Some wouldn't believe Jay to be a handsome fellow, but Nya liked him for more than his looks. He was sweet, generous and funny. He was brave, but he never showed it. He was still shy every now and then, but he's been able to get over it. Most men don't think of Jay as a man, but looks can be deceiving. Jay knew the art of martial arts and sword fighting. He's even taught Nya how to use a sword. He even taught her self defense so she could learn to protect herself. Even Jay knew Nya was no ordinary woman and was willing to learn and do anything. And he was willing to teach her.

When Jay got outside, he saw Nya sitting on the wooden bench with her head hung low. He sat down next to her, knowing something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked.

"Why would you think I'm not okay?" Nya asked, mustering up a smile.

"I know that look in your eyes. What's going on?"

Nya sighed. She and Jay have known each other for so long, the young man can always read her expressions by just looking at her beautiful face. She decided to at least tell him since he's always kept her secrets. "I had an argument with my father."

Jay's eyes widened. "Oh. That's very surprising. I know you have arguments with your brother and sometimes your mother. Even you and I have arguments sometimes, but I've never heard of you ever having one with your father. What was it about?"

"I know you would be against it, but I asked if I could go to the meeting."

"And he said no?" Nya nodded. "I've said it before. They're not interesting. It's always discussing about unsolved problems. That's why I told my father I didn't want to go back to any of them."

"My brother went to his first meeting today. Our father invited him to go."

"Isn't your brother still seventeen?"

"Yes, but my father believes it will be a good learning experience for him."

Jay nodded. "Well, I bet he'll be bored out of his mind. So bored he'll fall asleep and spend the night there."

Nya laughed. "Or maybe my father will drag him home." The both of them laughed. Nya looked lovingly in Jay`s eyes. "You know I love coming over here. Just spending time with you makes me smile. Even when the world's gone mad, you always make people happy."

"I don't like hiding myself, but people don't expect me to come out and enjoy being in the open world. I just don't think I can stay inside knowing that the Warriors are out there hurting people. But I'll make sure they don't do anything to you."

"Can I promise that they won't do anything to you as long as I'm around?"

"You can promise me anything you want."

The two stared at each other before locking lips together and sharing a passionate kiss. The last few times they've seen each other, their visits together always end with a kiss. Their friendship has turned into true love. They both loved each other. They've known each other for so long, what reason would there be in not being together?

Nya stayed for a little while longer in Jay`s arms before telling him she needed to go home before her father found out she was gone. After giving Jay one last kiss, he snuck back inside the house while she started making her way home. Back to the place where her dreams had to be changed into reality.

* * *

 **I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A HUGE JAYA FAN. THOSE TWO BELONG TOGETHER. COLE HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE ONE I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON. HE'S ALL MINE! JK!**

 **WELL, KAI ATTENDED HIS FIRST VILLAGE MEETING AND WE KNOW HOW NYA AND JAY MET WHEN THEY WERE KIDS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FILLED WITH SOME FAMILY ISSUES. MAINLY FOR NYA.**

 **WELL, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Warriors Are Coming

CHAPTER 4

THE WARRIORS ARE COMING

The stars twinkled brightly as Nya followed the trail home. Spending a little time with Jay always brought her spirits up high. He always placed her in a better mood. But it was time to return back to reality and face what tomorrow will bring. Nya hoped her father didn't start searching for her and see that she was gone. She just hoped her mother never mentioned to her father that she went out. If he heard that she left, he would think she walked over to town hall and hear everything said at the meeting through an opened window. It was five past nine at night. The meeting was probably over by now.

Nya opened the door quietly and snuck inside. She closed the door as softly as she could, hoping nobody could hear her. The young girl heard someone clear their throat. She gasped in fright and quickly turned around, thinking her father had caught her. But it was only Nana, knitting away in her rocking chair as usual.

Nya sighed in relief. "Oh, it's only you, Nana. For a second there, I thought you were Father."

"Nope," Nana said, "Just me."

Nya walked over to her grandmother. "Is Father home?"

"He and Kai returned half an hour ago. Were you at Jay`s again?"

Nana was the only one who knew about Nya going out to see Jay a lot at night. She was just thankful her grandmother kept the secret.

Nya nodded. "Yes, I was. Did Father noticed that I was gone?"

Nana shook her head. "He didn't ask. Neither did Kai. They're both in their bedrooms."

"I'm glad to hear that." Nya sat on the couch.

"I'm very proud of you, Nya."

"For what?"

"For standing up for yourself like that. You're not like any other girl and that's a good thing. It's not hard to get things through your father's head. He's just trying to follow the rules like any good person would."

"So what you're saying is he would've wanted me to attend the meeting?"

"He would've, but he can't. Like his father, he wants women to do things a man can do, but he needs to leave his rule following zone and take matters into his own hands. Your grandfather tried, but it never worked." Nana put her knitting supplies away. Nya knew what that meant. "Have I ever told you the story about how your grandfather snuck me into one of the village meetings?"

Nya giggled. "Snuck you in? How?"

"Well, he wanted me to know what went on with those gatherings. So he dressed me up to look like a man. Now back in those days, even today, visitors from other villages were allowed to attend the meetings as long as they met the qualifications. So your grandfather told a young Governor Garmadon that my name was Richard and I was from Elizabethtown but was visiting. Of course the sixteen year old Garmadon allowed me inside. I wasn't eighteen, but I was sixteen and your grandfather gave him an incorrect age, but he bought it, anyway. Back then the governor was nothing but a naive boy."

"So what do they do?" Nya was intrigued. She never knew her own grandmother had actually attended a real village meeting.

"Well they remain standing until the governor tells them to be seated. Then they go on to business. The meeting I went to was about the shortage of fish in the lake and the wheat not growing as well as it used to. Then all the men start to give out their opinions and once somebody has a good opinion, the governor goes along with it. I don't know how they do it now, but that's how they were back then."

"Did you give an opinion?"

"Unfortunately not. I was only learning what it was like. And that's exactly what your brother did tonight. The only thing he did was learn."

"You say that the meetings may be different than how they were back then. That's why I want to attend just one."

Nana recollected her knitting supplies and resumed to her project. "Well, I have a feeling you'll figure something out. But meetings aren't the only thing. There's starting businesses and joining militias. But I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Alright. Thank you, Nana." Nya stood from the couch.

"Anytime, dear. Now off to bed. There's lots to do tomorrow."

"Yes, Nana. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nya."

As Nana resumed to her knitting, Nya went down the hall towards her bedroom. She opened the door as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake Kai. They only lived in a three bedroom home. The large bedroom was her parents, the small bedroom was her grandmother's, and she was stuck sharing the medium-sized bedroom with her brother. At times like this when she was coming home late at night, she wished she had her own room.

Nya began changing into her nightgown when she heard her parents talking in the bedroom next to her and Kai's. Her grandfather had built the home with his own two hands and had accidentally hammered nails in spots where he shouldn't have. Ever since Nya could remember, there was a small hole in the wall in between the two bedrooms and sometimes when their parents had a discussion, Nya and Kai would use the hole to see and hear what was going on. Well, Nya would take this chance and peeked through the hole. Her mother was already in bed while her father was sitting on the edge.

"Ray, you need to start letting her make decisions on her own," Maya said, "Nya's a grown woman now."

"I know, Maya, but I have a feeling she won't make the right decision," Ray said.

"You can't choose everything for her, dear. Especially a husband."

"She hasn't been out there looking for a man to marry. I have a feeling she never will."

"Just give her a little more time, Ray. I'm sure she'll find somebody."

"She has to be married shortly after her sixteenth birthday. If she hasn't found anyone by then, I'll have her betrothed to Caleb Wu."

"The governor's nephew? He's no person that would want to be with Nya. There has to be somebody else."

"The law is the law. Nya needs to start understanding that."

"What is with you always following the law? You were never one to agree with any of them until you were placed on the village council. What made you change? Are you scared that people may mock you or outcast you?"

"Maya, I don't want to speak another word about this. I think it's time we went to bed."

"I'm not going to sleep until you promise me that Nya can have six more months after she turns sixteen to find someone she wants to marry." Maya crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her husband.

Ray sighed, hating what he would say next. "I'm sorry, Maya. I can't make that promise."

Nya heard all she wanted to hear and stood away from the peeking hole. She was horrified to hear such a thing. Her father was the worst at pairing a woman with the wrong man. Caleb Wu was a terrible person for a girl to be with. Any girl that would marry him would be the dumbest woman in the world. The governor's nephew always had his nose in a book, never paying attention to the outside world. He never had time for such useless things and girls fall under that category.

The urge to barg inside her parents room suddenly popped up in Nya's mind. She wanted to give them a piece of her mind. Tell them that she had no feelings for Caleb Wu and that her heart and mind were set on Jay Walker, but decided against it. There was just no point. Her father wouldn't listen and her mother would have no choice but to go along with it. She walked over and curled up into bed. It wasn't too long before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Nya found herself in a beautiful valley filled with flowers and tall green grass. She looked out into the distance to see a familiar figure. Jay was standing in the fields looking up at the sky. The clouds were moving slowly through the light breeze. The sun was shining brighter than ever before._

 _Nya walked over to Jay, who turned around and smiled at her. "I was starting to worry if you would ever show up at all."_

 _Nya's smile turned into a frown. "Jay, have you ever had the thoughts of running away?"_

 _"What's there to run away from?"_

 _"Lots of things."_

 _Jay noticed that his lover was upset and saddened and wrapped his arms around her slender body. "Well, if I ever did decide to run away from everything, would you come with me?"_

 _"Wherever you go, I go. No matter what."_

 _Just when they were about to engage with a long, passionate kiss, a voice screamed out, "The Warriors are heading our way!"_

 _The two lovers looked out towards the horizon to see dozens of Warriors running towards them, along with a horseman warning them that they needed to leave. Jay tried protecting his lover by throwing her out of harm's way, but they both disappeared into darkness. The last thing they saw were the beautiful white clouds turning dark and gray._

* * *

Nya woke up and sat upright in her bed. She was breathing heavily and felt cold sweat running down her face. She continued hearing a voice calling out, "The Warriors are heading our way!"

Nya heard shuffling next to her. She saw Kai putting on his evening robe. She removed herself out of bed. "Kai, what are you doing?"

"Don't you hear them yelling outside?" Kai said, "Whenever they do that, something's wrong. Put on your shoes, grab your robe and let's go." He rushed out of the room.

Nya did so as she looked at the wall clock. It was two in the morning. When Nya made her way outside, she saw the other villagers rushing out of their homes as the trotting of a horse ran through the trail. Everyone gathered around at town hall and saw Zane Julien dismounted his horse. Governor Garmadon was at the front of the crowd, concerned about what was going on.

"Zane, what's going on?" Garmadon asked.

"The Warriors are heading our way, Governor Garmadon," Zane said, "I was going through the woods and I saw some Warriors traveling on the trail. They were discussing about an ambush so I stayed and listened. They said that they were tired of the villages trying to trade goods and that they were running out of money in their countries. One of them suggested planning an ambush on Jamma Village because we were the main problem with sending goods into other villages. They plan for the ambush to happen on Thursday morning at the hour of nine."

The entire village gasped. Garmadon was horrified, but continued to remain calm. "Don't worry, everyone. I know this doesn't give us a lot of time to prepare, but I know one thing's for certain. The Warriors are planning a war. Well, I say we take that declaration. We'll fight them until they're good as gone. Tomorrow afternoon we shall begin forming a militia."

The villagers began to disperse. Kai sighed. "So much for giving my opinion."

"Kai, we need to start making swords," Ray told his son, "Let's run home and get dressed so we can make it to the shop."

"Yes, Father," Kai said.

Nya knew she wanted to help so she ran up to her father. "Father, I'd like to help."

"Nya, you need to stay home and take care of the daily farm chores," Ray said, "The animals need to be taken care of. You have no skills in crafting a sword."

"I do have skills. You've taught me."

"Ray, let her help you," Maya said, "You'll get the swords made faster if there are three of you doing the work."

Ray wanted nothing more than to let his daughter aid him in the shop, but the last time he did that, the men in the village complained about a girl being in the blacksmith shop. They said she didn't belong there. Remembering that made him refused to let Nya help. "The farm chores are more important. I expect them to be finished by the time Kai and I return home." He walked away, his heart feeling heavy in his chest.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Ray wondered, _I've never cared about what other's thought. What made me change?_

When Ray and Kai left, Nya felt anger boiling through her. "What is wrong with him?"

Maya placed her hands on Nya's shoulders. "I don't know, honey. I wish I knew."

Nya brushed her mother's hands from her. "I know what you and father were talking about last night. You want to set me up with Caleb Wu."

Nana gasped. "Caleb Wu? He's a terrible person to be with. Why would you agree to that, Maya?"

"I'm against it," Maya said, "I don't want Nya being with him, either."

"Well you better tell Father that I refuse to be with Caleb Wu," Nya said, "My heart and mind is set on sonebody else."

"Who?"

Nya shook a bit. Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt like that didn't matter. "Why should it matter? Father will disapprove of him. I'll end up marrying a man that I'll never love." She turned around and ran away.

Maya ran after her. "Nya, where are you going?"

"I'm going back home," Nya shouted, "Just leave me alone."

Maya stopped chasing after her daughter. She knew there was nothing more she could do. Nya just needed some time to herself.

Nya ran until she was back home. She rushed over towards the shed where she cried her heart out. She remained there for the rest of the night until the sun began peeking over the horizon and the rooster began it's morning wake up call. Another day has begun.

* * *

 **THE WARRIORS ARE HEADING THEIR WAY! THIS IS BIG. TIME TO FORM A MILITIA. THEY'RE DECLARING WAR. WELL, JAMMA VILLAGE WILL FIGHT TO PROTECT THEIR LAND.**

 **DON'T WORRY, NYA. YOU'LL FIGURE OUT A WAY. YOU CAN SHOW EVERYONE WHO'S BOSS.**

 **WELL, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. I'm Joining The Militia

CHAPTER 5

I'M JOINING THE MILITIA

The next day was filled with talk about the Warriors coming to attack Jamma Village tomorrow. The newspaper that morning stated that all senior citizens who couldn't fight, women and children were to stay indoors until the Warriors either left or were all presumed dead. It also stated that any men ages sixteen and up were encouraged to sign up for the militia. Sign ups would be held that afternoon by Governor Garmadon and Master Wu. Instructions will be to clean your sword and be ready to line up with the rest of the militia by the hour of nine in the morning.

Nya knew exactly what she would be doing that afternoon. Her mother was gone visiting the governor's wife, Misako. She wouldn't return until dinner which gave the young woman plenty of time to plan out what she would do.

She had finally finished her farm chores and went inside the house. She set the basket of eggs she had carried inside on the counter next to the stove. She looked to see her grandmother knitting in her rocking chair.

Nya walked over to Nana. The old woman looked at her granddaughter, knowing exactly what she planned to do. "You're going to sign up for the militia, aren't you?"

Nya nodded. "I plan to."

Nana set her knitting supplies beside her and stood up from her chair. She placed her arms around Nya, embracing her tightly. "What you're about to do is what most would think was a foolish thing for a woman to do, but I believe you're doing what you believe is right."

Nya returned the embrace. "I'm glad someone in this family understands."

The two stood there hugging for what they hoped would last for eternity, but like everything else in the world, it had to end. Once the hug ended, Nana sat back down in her chair and picked up her knitting. She looked at her daughter. "I know you can change your father's mind. You just need to show him the real you."

"I will, Nana."

"I love you, Nya. I know I say it a lot, but I really do. I want you to know that."

"Nana, if something does happen to me, whether I'm left for dead or have no choice but to flee, please tell Mother, Father and Kai that I love them and that we'll all meet again someday."

Nana nodded, tears welling in her eyes. Never once had Nya seen her grandmother cry or close to it, but today was finally that day. She sniffled. "I'm so proud of you, Nya. Never forget that."

"I won't. I love you, Nana."

"I love you, too, Nya." Once that was said, Nana resumed to her knitting.

Nya walked inside her room. She made her way over to Kai's wardrobe and took a set of his clothing. Knowing that her father and brother would be in line signing up for the militia, Nya couldn't be caught so she took one of Kai's old shirts and tights along with a spare pair of his work boots. They were worn out so they would be perfect. She also pulled her hair up and hid it underneath a straw hat. She checked herself in the mirror. The clothes fit her perfectly to look like a man. She placed a scarf around her mouth so nobody would notice she was a girl. Perfect. Now she was ready.

There was just one more thing to do. Nya climbed out through the bedroom window and started making her way to the village. It was time to prove that a woman can do what a man can.

She looked around to make sure none of the villagers noticed her. Nobody gave her any strange looks so she was in the clear for now. When she made her way to the line in town hall, she saw a familiar figure making his way there as well. Jay was finally leaving the comforts of his home to join the militia.

Nya suddenly became nervous. If Jay found out she was joining the militia, he would freak out. She couldn't let him figure out who she was, but she was so caught up in her thoughts that she ended up bumping into Jay and falling down. She noticed that she was walking away from the line instead of walking up to wait and sign up.

Jay extended his hand to help her. "Sorry about that. Let me help you."

"That's alright," Nya said, "It was my fault." She gasped. She literally forgot to disguise her voice to sound like a man.

Jay looked her up and down. He shook his head and sighed. "Nya, what are you doing?"

"I'm not Nya." She cleared her throat and made it sound deeper. "I mean, who is this Nya person you're referring to?"

"Give it up, Nya. It's not going to work. I know you all too well."

Nya sighed and lowered the scarf from her mouth. "Alright, you caught me. I want to join the militia."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help protect the village. I want to defend our land."

"It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You know me all too well, Jay. I'm not backing down and giving up. That's not who I am."

"I know, but I don't want to lose you. I know you can protect yourself, but you've heard how strong these guys are."

"Which gives me a reason to be a part of the militia and fight to protect the only home we have. I know what I'm getting myself into. You have to trust me, Jay."

Deciding to give in, Jay sighed. "Okay, I'll help you. I'll be your voice when they ask you to present your name. What do you want to go by?"

"Nathan Musakio."

"Better than what I would've thought." Jay lead Nya over to the line. He whispered in her ear. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," Nya whispered back. She placed her scarf back over her lips.

It took almost half an hour, but Nya was finally at the front of the line. Governor Garmadon and Master Wu were there signing militia sheets and giving them out to everyone who signed up for the militia. Nya took a deep breath. Jay squeezed her hand a bit before the governor looked at Nya. "Name?"

Jay cleared his throat, giving a deeper voice than his original one. "Nathan Musakio."

Garmadon nodded as he wrote the name down. "Alright. Please sign your name on the list."

"Here are the instructions," Master Wu said, "Return home, retrieve you sword, clean it and be ready to the upcoming day at the hour of nine in the morning. And here's a word of advice. Please have a spare dagger. You'll never know when you'll need one."

Garmadon handed Nya the militia sheet. "Here you are, sir. Thank you for joining the militia. Jamma Village needs all the help it can get."

Nya turned around and walked out of town hall. She waited until Jay came out, a militia sheet in his hand. He walked over to her. "I can't believe it. You actually joined the militia."

"You know nothing's going to stop me from protecting our land," Nya said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. When this happens, stick with me. We'll fight together."

Nya nodded. "Okay."

After they smiled at one another, they parted ways. Nya returned home and rushed inside her father's shed. She had a spare pair of clothes to change into. She had taken off Kai's clothes and stuffed them where her lady clothes were in. As she was changing, she heard somebody walk inside.

Nya jumped in fright. She breathed a breath of relief when she saw it was only Kitty. "Oh, it's only you."

Kitty gave Nya an awkward look. "What are you doing with Kai`s old clothes?"

"How do you know they're Kai`s old clothes? I don't think you've ever seen him wear them." Nya started stuffing the clothes away.

"I actually have. He stopped wearing them two years ago. I never forget, Nya." Kitty walked over to her friend. "What are you up to?"

"You shouldn't be concerned about what I'm doing, Kitty. I suggest you go home."

"I promised Kai I'd meet him here. Tell me what's going on."

Nya sighed. She knew it was no use keeping the secret hidden. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you need to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"I won't. Me lips are sealed."

"Okay." Nya took a deep breath before blurting it out. "I signed up for the militia."

Kitty's eyes widened. "You did what?"

Nya feared for what would happen, but she stood tall and firm. "You heard me."

"I can't believe this. You went out and did something as dangerous as joining the militia so you can risk your life to battle a bunch of ferocious Warriors."

"I did it to protect our village and our land."

"There are other ways to protect our home than going out and getting yourself killed."

"You would rather me stay on the sidelines instead of going out to fight? That is not the kind of woman I am!"

"Then what kind of woman are you?"

"I am a woman who believes than anyone has a chance to fight. A woman who can protect what's precious to everyone. I am not a woman who will stay in the house. I am a woman who will go outside and bring freedom to all. I will not stay here and nurse the wounded back to health or remain here in the village. I'm not like you. If you want to be a woman in the house, go right ahead. I'm going out to be the woman of freedom." With that, Nya started to head out the door. She gave Kitty one last look. "Don't tell my brother what I'm doing. Just pretend I wasn't here."

Kitty shook her head and sighed. "Be careful out there, Nya."

"I can't promise that I will, but I'll try."

Nya walked out of the shed, leaving Kitty all alone. She went back inside the house through her bedroom window. Closing the window, she walked over to her bed and started shuffling around underneath it. She pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Inside was a sword, but not just any sword. This was the first and only sword she ever made when she was a little girl in her father's blacksmith shop. After she finished it, her father gave her the box and told her to hide the sword somewhere so nobody could find it. It would be her only source of protection. He never taught her how to use it, but Jay taught her how to sword fight. She would be fine as long as she was careful.

She placed the sword back in the box and slid it back under her bed. Tomorrow would be the day. She would finally prove it to everyone.

* * *

 **HELLO, EVERYONE! I AM BACK! I DO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING AWAY FROM THIS STORY FOR SO LONG. I TOOK THE SUMMER OFF, BUT I'M BACK. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS AMAZING STORY.**

 **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The Battle Begins

CHAPTER 6

THE BATTLE BEGINS

The night flew by faster than a bird can flap its wings. It was the hour of five, but the Smith family was up and about. Ray and Kai were cleaning their swords and preparing themselves for the battle to come. Maya was preparing a quick, but delicious breakfast for her husband and son. Nya sat on the sofa, waiting for directions from her father on what she should be doing, but knew it wasn't going to happen. But Ray didn't need to know that. Nana was knitting away in her rocking chair as usual.

After breakfast, Ray and Kai started making their way out the door, but not before hugging and kissing the girls in the house.

"Be careful out there, dear," Maya told Ray, kissing him passionately, "Come back in one piece."

"I can't promise that I will, but I'll try," Ray said.

"I love you. Don't forget that." Maya walked over to her son. "I love you, too, Kai. Be careful out there."

"I will, Mother," Kai said, walking over to Nya and hugging her, "I love you, Nya."

"I love you, too," Nya said, "Do me a favor and slice all those Warriors in half."

Kai chuckled. "I'll do my best."

Nya walked over to her father, hugging him tight and kissing his forehead. "I love you, Father. I hope you know that. No matter what happens."

"I love you, dear," Ray said, hugging his daughter as if it were their last and kissing her cheeks, "If something were to happen to me and Kai, you're in charge of the farm. I can trust you with it."

"I'll take good care of it." Nya smiled, tears of fear welling in her eyes.

Ray looked at his family. "Take care of yourselves, girls. We'll be back when we can be." With that, he and Kai walked out of the house.

Maya took a breath and looked at her daughter and mother-in-law. "I will be heading out to the village at the hour of eight to meet at the Village House of the Ladies. The wives of all the men in the militia will be there. Nya, your father told me to tell you to head out to the barn and stay there until the battle is over. He wants you to watch over the animals in case they get spooked. Nana, I know you say this about youself, but I'm saying it to you. Take care and watch over yourself."

"I'll be fine, Maya," Nana said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad to hear that." Maya grabbed her basket. "I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Mother," Nya said.

"Yes, Nya." Maya faced her daughter.

"I just wanted to say that I love you. I hope you know that."

Maya smiled. "I love you, too, Nya. They'll come home safe and sound. I know it."

"Take care of the fallen."

"I will." Maya kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the house.

Nya checked the window to make sure her mother was out of sight. Once Maya was gone, she rushed to her room and grabbed the sword from under her bed. She grabbed her brother's spare sword hilt and climbed out through the window.

She ran like the wind to her father's shed and quickly changed into her brother's spare clothes, this time wearing a brown wool coat her grandmother taught her how to make. She stuffed the clothes she was wearing in the place her battle clothes were in and ran out towards the barn. She climbed up the ladder that lead her to where the hay was. Digging through some hay, she removed two daggers and stuffed them in her satchel. Jay had made her those daggers in case thieves ever tried to rob her home and said for her to use them if she needed to defend herself. Good thing he taught her how to stab.

Once she had everything ready, she placed the scarf around her mouth and ran outside to join the rest of the militia.

The sound of Governer Garmadon's voice could be heard throughout the entire village as he was giving out a speech to help the militiamen prepare for battle. Nya didn't pay attention to a word of it and looked around. She could see a few men she knew from the village. Some of them happened to be friends of her brother.

Nya saw the governor's son, Lloyd Garmadon, standing beside his father. Up front she could see her father and brother as well as Cole, the baker's son, and Zane, Dr. Julien's son. In the back, she could see Jay and made her way beside him. He was the only one who knew she was fighting and trusted him to keep her secret.

Nya looked at the clock. The hour of nine was only a few minutes away. This was it. There was no turning back. Fear spread through Nya like a disease, but determination was keeping her strong and steady on her feet. Even Jay gave her a quick squeeze of her hand to bring some confidence in her. Taking a deep breath, Nya stood her grounds and brought up her best brave face.

Then came the chimes of the clock. Nine chimes. The hour of nine has finally come. Warriors started marching inside the village. Women, children and others that were not in the militia quickly hid inside homes and businesses. The marching of the Warriors continued until they arrived in the central opening.

It became quiet. Neither side made a sound. It was so quiet, you could hear a bird from thousands of miles away singing in the forest. Nya could tell that the Warriors were ready to fight. The Warrior on the horse trotted up in front of his army, looking the villagers of Jamma Village up and down.

The lead Warrior cleared his throat. "Militiamen of Jamma Village. We have come here to give you a final warning. We have heard you plan to battle us and are not afraid to do so. We have made countless warnings about not trading with other villages and you choose to ignore us. In our countries, we have a saying that goes, 'the law is the law.' If you do not follow it, you'll be dead on the spot. Whether you like it or not, we control Nin and will continue to force you to pay taxes and continue using Chinese and Japanese goods. And we shall only say this once. Return to your homes now and your lives will be spared. If not, then you can suffer the consequences and fight us to the death. It's up to you."

Garmadon walked forward and stared down the Warrior. "You can continue to make long speeches, but we will continue to fight until Nin has gained their independence from you."

The Warrior nodded, jumping off his horse and removing his sword from its hilt. "So be it." He looked at his men. "Battle!"

And so the battle begins.

The Warriors striked first, but the militiamen were ready and began the fight. The sound of swords clanging against one another from left to right was all anyone could hear. Then came the sound of fallen men. Some of them were Warriors. Some were militiamen. Nya striked down two Warriors by stabbing them through their chest. She injured a few. More kept coming. Nya looked to see her father was stabbed in the shoulder. More Warriors started piling in the village. They were becoming tough nuts to crack. She saw one Warrior making his way towards her father. She rushed over and instantly killed the enemy.

Some of the militiamen started running out of the village. Warriors were chasing after them. Some of the wounded villagers told the men still standing to run. Nya looked down at her father. He looked at her, not knowing that he was speaking to his daughter. "Run. Now."

Seeing no other choice, Nya ran. For the first time in her life, she ran faster than she ever had.

Nya saw her brother leading those standing out of the village and started running into the jungle. She went a different direction and ran inside a little wooden shed. She hid behind a large piece of plywood and removed the scarf from her face. She was trying to calm her rapid breathing and racing heartbeat. She had no idea what just happened. It all went by so fast. So far she killed three Warriors and injured a few others. The best thing she did out there was saved her father from getting killed. She knew what she was getting herself into when she joined the militia. There would be fighting and death. People should expect that when going into battle. That's why she trained so hard. She knew there would be a day when Nin had to fight for freedom. And freedom always comes with a price.

A creaking noise could be heard. Somebody was opening the door. Nya stayed as quiet as a mouse. She had her sword ready just in case it was a Warrior. She placed the scarf over her mouth so they wouldn't know she was a woman. She shook a bit in fear, but she moved her head just a bit and peeked around the plywood. She sighed in relief to see it was only Jay.

This startled Jay. He had his sword at the ready and pointed it towards the plywood. Nya pulled her scarf down and slowly stepped away from her hiding place. "Relax. It's only me."

Jay didn't say anything. He dropped his sword and hugged her tightly. Nya didn't hesitate to do the same. This went on for a few minutes before Jay looked her in the eyes. "I was worried about you. I thought they hurt you or did something worse. Nya, I could never forgive myself if you got killed."

"I tried to stay close to you, but a Warrior was about to kill my father," Nya said, tears welling up in her eyes, "What else was I suppose to do? Let him die? You know I can't let that happen to the man I call my father."

"I can't bear to let you get hurt. You're sticking with me until we can get you back to the village. I never should've agreed to let you do this."

"Excuse me? I'm not going back to the village. I'm staying here with the militia."

"It's too dangerous. I'm sorry. You need to go back."

"You saw how I did out there. I killed three and injured a few others. Not a scratch on me. I think that's a good start in battle."

"Nya, you're a wonderful fighter. That much is true. I'm scared that a Warrior will figure out your a woman fighting against them and they won't hesitate to kill you. Women in their countries are not even allowed to fight. It's against their laws. If they win this battle, that law will exist in Nin."

"But if we keep fighting and win, we'll make sure they never make another law in Nin."

"I'm sorry, Nya. You can't keep this up. I'm already worried enough about a Warrior finding out about you, but what about your brother? What if he finds out? He won't hesitate to tell your father. Did you even think about that before joining the militia?"

Nya closed her eyes and shook her head. Of course she didn't think about that. The only thoughts she had was fighting for her home and to prove that she was more that what everyone expected her to be. But she shut those words Jay said down and once again stood her grounds. "You're right. Kai will probably figure me out and tell our father, but whatever happens will happen. I am going to continue fighting whether you like it or not. You can't stop me. Nobody can stop me."

Jay placed his hands on Nya`s shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You are one stubborn woman, you know that?"

Nya nodded. "I know."

"Well, then." Jay picked up his sword and placed it in his hilt. "I suppose we should move forward. I continue covering for you to make sure nobody else finds out who you are. Let's go."

So Nya and Jay exited the shed and set off for the woods. The battle wasn't over yet. They didn't know how much longer they could fight, but they would continue to do so if need be. But for now they needed to find the other militiamen.

* * *

 **I BRING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS THE BIG ONE. THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN.**

 **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS AWESOME.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Joining The Men

CHAPTER 7

JOINING THE MEN

Back in the village, Maya was making sure her husband was recovering well. She was shocked and scared to see Ray down with a shoulder wound and stayed behind to make sure he was well taken care of. When Dr. Julien told her that Ray would make a full recovery and would be allowed to return home in the morning, Maya gave a breath of relief and told her husband that she would be waiting for him. After a long kiss, she returned home to make sure Nya and her mother-in-law were alright. The first place she went to was the barn since Nya was supposed to be in there keeping an eye on the animals until the coast was clear.

However, Maya didn't see Nya in sight. "Nya dear, I've returned. We've been given the all clear." She kept searching for her daughter. "Nya, come on out. The animals will be safe." Still no respond. "Nya, do you hear me? Where are you?" After looking around the entire barn, she came to the realization that Nya was probably at the house. She started making her way there and noticed the window shutters of the children's bedroom were opened. She even did the one thing she's never done before. She climbed in through the window.

A gasped escaped from her mouth. She saw the wooden box that held Nya's sword. She knew this could only mean one thing as she marched into the living room where she saw Nana knitting away in her rocking chair.

Nana looked up from her work, surprised to see her daughter-in-law. "Maya, where did you come in from? I didn't hear the front door open."

"Nana, where is she?" Maya asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Where is Nya? When I went out to the barn, she wasn't there. Where is she?"

Nana shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do not play those games with me. I know you know. Whenever I'm not around, Nya`s always talking to you about something. That's because you're the only one she trust."

"I'm telling the truth, Maya. I don't know where Nya is."

"I'm only going to ask you once more, old woman. Where is my daughter?"

Nana stood up from her chair, throwing her knitting work down on the floor. "Who are you calling old woman?"

"You'll be a dead woman in the next moment if you don't tell me where my daughter is."

Nana calmed herself and sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"You won't like what she's put herself in."

"I don't care. Just tell me where she is."

Nana hesitated a moment before speaking up. "She joined the militia and is fighting with the other men."

Maya's eyes widened as she shockingly stared at her mother-in-law. "She did what?"

"She joined the militia and is now fighting with the other men."

Maya sat herself down on the sofa as she has not processed what's going on. "Why? Why would she do this?"

"Nya wanted to prove that women were more than just housekeepers. She wanted to prove that anyone, man or woman, can fight for what is right."

"Does she not know what sort of danger she has put herself into?"

"Oh, she knows. But she wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop her. Not even her own father."

Maya wasn't sure if she could handle what was going on. She was worried enough about her son out there fighting for the freedom from the Warriors. Now that she knows that Nya was out there fighting for her life, she became even more worried for her daughter's safety. She sat there for a moment, looking up at the ceiling and whispering a prayer to the Great Sensei to keep both her children safe. She can only hope that Nya can protect herself out there.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back over in the forest, Jay and Nya were traveling down a dusty dirt trail to find the militiamen that ran from the village. They figured it would be better to stay with a group than to travel alone. The two kept a lookout for any Warriors that were nearby and stayed absolutely silent the whole way. Neither of them wanted to get caught and keeping quiet was the best way to stay alive. Out in the distance, they saw smoke rising from above the trees. Smoke can be deceiving, though. You can never tell who was camping in that exact spot. Jay and Nya decided to go and take a look to be sure. Once they arrived, they hid behind some bushes. Taking a look, they were relieved to see that it was the remaining militiamen.

Nya was about to walk over there, but Jay stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Get back down!" He grabbed her hand and gently lowered her down.

"What is your problem?" Nya asked in a whispered tone.

"You can't just waltz out there and sneak up on them. They'll think you're the enemy and kill you on the spot. You have to hide and call out to them. Once they know who you are, they'll see you're not a Warrior."

"Well, I didn't know. This is my first real battle."

"Mine, too, but my father's been in many battles and he knows all the maneuvers. Listen to me, though. When we get out there, let me do the talking. I'll tell them you're new to the village and that you don't talk much at all."

"So basically I'm muted?"

"Yes, that's the word. Let's just tell them that."

"Do you really think this will work?"

"They don't even know what your name is so they won't know who you are. Just trust me on this."

Nya sighed. "Alright." She made sure her scarf was on tight.

Jay peeked from over the bushes. "Hello! Can you hear me?"

Standing up from the campsite was Kai, his sword drawn. "Who's out there?"

"It's me, Kai Smith. Jay Walker, the toolmaker's son. I'm in the militia with you all. I have a friend with me. His name is Nathan Musakio. He's muted, so he cannot speak. He's a part of the militia as well."

Kai remain standing with his sword, but nodded. "Show yourselves."

Jay and Nya removed themselves from behind the bushes. Nya made sure to keep her straw hat on tight so none of the other militiamen found out she was a girl. Even though she was pretending to be muted, she did her best to stay quiet, even though that was hard to do. It wasn't easy to keep her mouth shut no matter the situation.

Nya looked around to see a few men she recognized from the village, including her brother Kai, Zane Julien, Cole Brookstone and even Governor Garmadon's son, Lloyd Garmadon. She was surprised not to see Caleb Wu with them. He probably stayed behind and ran home like a coward or he was injured. Either way, Nya was just glad not to see him with the others.

Kai walked over to Jay. "You say this Nathan Musakio is muted?"

Jay nodded. "Yes. He is new to our village but wasn't properly introduced."

"Well, it's good to meet you." Kai extended a hand for Nya to shake. She accepted it. Kai nodded. "May I ask why your scarf is still over your mouth? I actually spotted you wearing it earlier."

"He never takes it off. Except when he's eating meals. He has a condition with his lower lip and he thinks it's very embarrassing to look at so he keeps his mask on in public. I would advise you not to make him remove it."

Kai took one long look at Nya before nodding. "Alright then. I'm glad you both found us when you could. Come sit around the fire. We have much to discuss."

Jay and Nya joined the rest of the men. Jay looked at everyone. "I'm glad to see you all again. I know I hardly come out, but I will say this isn't the best reunion we've ever had."

"Oh, don't you worry," Cole said, "This was the best time to reunite. We're the only one's capable enough to go out there and stop those Warriors."

"But there are more of them than there are of us," Zane said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Zane. We need a plan. We don't plan to back down now. Not after killing and injuring our men."

"What do you propose we do?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, here's the plan," Cole explained, "You need to be our leader since you're the governor's son. You are the one that should lead us in battle, but it's your job to come up with a battle strategy before we make any rash decisions."

"That's it?"

"Well, of course. That's the only plan I had in mind. Perhaps you have something better?"

"Well, yes. I propose we work together to perform a plan."

"Well, you came up with the idea," Kai said, "You start us off."

"Alright," Lloyd said, "I believe we should find out where they're at and what they're up to."

"Well, that's a start," Cole said, "You are right about that. We should figure out where they could be. Who knows? They're either marching down the trail or hiding out at their campsite. Either one works out."

"So what would happen if they were at their campsite?"

"We ambush them," Kai said, "We sneak up on them and cause a surprise attack. We take down as many as we can. Injure them, stab them a hundred times, cut off their heads. I don't care what we do. We just need to get rid of them."

"But there's too many of them out there," Jay said, "What if they have more than one camp around the forest?"

"There are no 'what ifs' when you're planning a battle strategy," Cole said, "We know there are more camps around the other villages. They have surrounded themselves on every corner of Nin. But we're the only one's doing anything about it. We're the only village actually fighting for the freedom of our land. These other villages are not doing a single thing about it."

"They probably don't have enough weapons," Lloyd said.

"Of course they don't. How can I forget? Everything has to be taxed."

"That's one of the reasons why we're fighting. To make the Warriors stop taxing us."

"Oh, please. Even if Nin declares war on the Warriors, they'll still continue to tax us until we win."

"Okay, let's get back on topic here. We have a battle strategy to ambush the Warriors if they're at their campsite. What if they're marching on the trail?"

"Then I brought these along." Cole dug through his pack and pulled out something that was clearly against the law to have in the entire country of Nin. "Behold. A shotgun given to us by the British. My father kept up with these even after our land was taken by the Warrior's goons."

"You do know that shotguns are against the law to own," Zane reminded Cole, "They are not allowed on our land's soil."

"I know the law," Cole said, "I believe that these will protect us."

"I hope you know the risks that you're taking," Kai said, "Let's hope they don't capture you and use the whip as punishment."

"So we have a battle strategy for when the Warriors are marching upon the trail," Lloyd said, "We use the shotguns and take them down. That is if you all are willing to risk using them."

"Injured or kill them," Kai said, "That's all I can say."

"So what does that mean?" Jay asked, "Are you in or out?"

"As long as it gets rid of the Warriors, I'm in."

"You know I'm in," Cole said as he started preparing the shotgun.

"I do not think we should do this," Zane said.

"If you would rather stay here and get killed, go ahead. But we have a strategy and we're not changing it. So are you in or out?"

Zane sighed. "Considering that I am next in line to becoming the village doctor, I shall remain by your sides no matter what."

"Let's just say you agreed."

"Since I'm leading you all into battle, I have no choice but to agree," Lloyd said.

"Nathan and I are in as well," Jay said.

"Alright then," Cole said, "We'll start heading out in five minutes. Prepare yourselves, boys."

While the others were preparing for battle, Jay took Nya aside by some trees. Jay gave her a serious look. "If you want to back out now, I'll tell them that you've changed your mind and decided not to do it."

"Why should I back out?" Nya asked.

"It's up to you. I'll keep covering for you. Nothing you decide will ever make me stop protecting you."

"This is because you don't think I can use a gun, is it?"

"That's not true. I don't even know how to use a gun, but I plan to do it, anyway. It's your decision. You can either back out now or continue what you're doing."

Nya once again stood her grounds. "I shall continue fighting and take whatever risks are necessary. I'll do what it takes for us to win."

Jay nodded. "That's all I needed to hear. Let's do this."

So Jay and Nya went back over to the other men. They took a few minutes to learn and get used to holding the guns before going out and using them in battle. They hoped this would work. What they're about to get into is some seriously dangerous massacre.

* * *

 **HERE YOU ALL GO. ANOTHER AMAZING CHAPTER. THERE'S GONNA BE SOME CRAZY STUFF GOING ON NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **HOPE THIS WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. We Fight For Freedom

CHAPTER 8

WE FIGHT FOR FREEDOM

There was the sound of silence. Not a thing to be heard for miles and miles. No birds were singing. No animals were around. But the silence didn't last long once the Warriors marched past upon the dusty dirt trail. The only sounds that were heard was the footsteps of the soldiers. They made no chants or noises. They only marched along. They passed by some bushes and hiding behind them were the remaining militiamen, each one holding a British shotgun.

They all sat there quietly. Any sudden noises could alert the Warriors and ruin the attack. Lloyd made sure everyone was ready. All the shotguns were loaded. The problem with those types of guns was you could only shoot one bullet at a time. You had to add another bullet, press it down with the bullet stick and shoot once again. They had to act fast.

Lloyd looked at them, speaking as quietly as possible. "You know how these shotguns work. Once you shoot, you run and find a spot to hide. Prepare your gun and shoot again. You each have ten bullets. Once you run out, go back to meeting grounds and wait until I return for further instructions. If you don't return, we know what's happened to you. Remember to make every bullet count. Kill every Warrior with one."

Once Lloyd finished speaking, Jay leaned over towards Nya and whispered, "Stay by my side." Nya only nodded and started preparing herself.

The Warriors started marching their way towards a trap. There seemed to be at least thirty or forty of them to count. Probably more than that. There were only a total of twenty-one militiamen. They weren't sure if they could handle it, but they were doing it anyway. Lloyd had them wait for a moment and started the countdown.

"One..."

The Warriors were marching closer to an unknown trap.

"Two..."

The militiamen prepared their guns, ready to shoot once Lloyd said,

"Three!"

Then the gunshots rang out.

Each bullet hit a Warrior. Twenty-one were down. The militiamen ran. The remaining Warriors still standing chased after their enemy.

The day was filled with sounds of gunshots and screams of agony. Militiamen killed with their shotguns. Warriors killed with their swords. Nya never left Jay`s side and made a bullet mark every time she shot a Warrior down. By the time she and Jay ran out of bullets, they started running back to the meeting grounds. They didn't realize that a Warrior was on their tail the entire time and began to silently follow them.

By the time they returned, they saw that the two of them along with four others. Kai, Cole, Zane and Lloyd were standing there waiting on any remaining militiamen. But it seemed strange. There were more than just them.

Jay looked around. "Have the others been taken down?"

Lloyd nodded. "It seems so. I saw four of them lying dead on the ground. These three were the only one's I saw. This is a risk we have to take."

"So what do we do now?"

"I believe we should head back to camp," Cole said, "We've been out here for a while. I think we deserve a break. We've killed a bunch of them. Just be on the lookout in case you see any Warriors passing by."

"I'll be sure to do so," Jay said.

So it was official. Fifteen dead. Six still standing. And the remaining militiamen were young.

They all started heading back to camp. They decided to take a break and give themselves some time to recuperate. Nya took the time to rest as well. She took off her scarf and straw hat and placed it on the ground next to her. She started cleaning off the blood smeared on her sword from the village battle. Once she finished up with that, she placed her scarf and hat back on and started making her way back to the campsite. But before she got anywhere, a Warrior stood in her way.

The Warrior chuckled at her. "Where do you think you're going, woman?" Nya growled as she tried to stay quiet. "You might as well quit the act." He took the scarf off from over her mouth. "I know who you are. Do you know what happens when a woman in my country fight in a war?" He smacked her in the mouth, making her fall to the ground. Nya felt the blood rush down to her chin. The Warrior chuckled. "You think that's bad? It's worse than you think." Before he could slice her in half with his sword, a dagger was thrown at a tree.

Jay was standing right behind the Warrior. "You better stop right there."

This gave Nya the chance to escape and find the spare scarf to place over her mouth. She saw Cole running up to see what all the commotion was about. The Warrior was making his way over to Nya, but Cole blocked her and took a slash wound on his right arm. This gave Nya the opportunity to grab her sword off the ground and stab the Warrior in the chest. The enemy fell on top of an injured Cole, but Kai and Lloyd rushed over to help him.

"Zane," Lloyd said, "Stay on the lookout for Warriors."

"As you wish," Zane said as he rushed off to do as he was told.

Jay rushed over to Nya and checked her mouth. "Are you alright? How bad did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Jay," Nya said.

"I can't let you do this anymore, Nya. We need to get back to the village."

"And I agree with you."

Jay looked at her with shock. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, Jay. I would like to stay and fight, but I've had enough for one day. I'm ready to go home."

"How are you going to explain to your mother about your mouth wound?"

"I'll just tell her I hit myself with the barn door. It's a better excuse than nothing. I'm tired, Jay. I don't want to stop fighting, but I can't continue to do it forever. This doesn't mean I'm giving up. This just means I need some rest. Please take me home."

Jay nodded. "As you wish."

"Jay, Nathan, let's head back home," Kai said, "Cole needs to be treated immediately."

"We're following behind you," Jay called out to him.

They started making their way back to the village. A strong evening breeze was heading in from the west. There was a harsh wind that blew so hard it felt like a slap in the face to Nya. It caused her straw hat to fall off her head.

This brought Kai's attention towards her and he ran up to his sister. "I should've known." He removed the scarf off her face. "This whole time you were pretending to be a man so you could fight with us."

"I was hoping you would never find out," Nya told her brother.

"Never find out? You couldn't even keep your identity a secret for a day." Kai looked over towards Jay. "You knew about this the whole time, didn't you? You knew she was going to join the militia. Why didn't you do anything about it? Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you come and tell me?"

"I never knew until she waltzed into the village in your old clothing," Jay said, "Besides, it's not my authority to stop her. I do not own her. I am not her husband. I am her best friend. I cannot stop her."

"No, but you are a man. Whether you're her husband or not, you have the right to control a woman to make sure she doesn't do something that she's not supposed to do."

"Why don't you explain that to her? She stood her grounds and has the right to do so."

"Not if it involves joining the militia and engaging in a dangerous battle. Women cannot fight."

"She's been fighting all day!"

"And look what happened to her!" Kai pointed to the fist cut on his sister's mouth. "You caused this to happen! I never want to see you near my sister again!"

"Kai, this isn't Jay's fault!" Nya yelled, "It's mine!"

"Okay, so tell me," Kai said, "What was going through your mind when you joined the militia?"

"I was going to protect our land. I was doing what I thought was right."

"What are you trying to prove? Women can do everything? Well, guess what? They can't. It's time you started understanding that."

Nya gave her brother a stern look. "You know that's never going to happen. I knew what I was doing. And so do you."

"I don't think I can believe that. You do realize once we return home, I will have to tell Father this."

"You won't have to. I'll face him like a woman and tell him myself."

Kai nodded. "Alright then."

With the argument out of the way, Nya quickly made her way back over to Jay for however long it would last. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jay. I want you to know that. I've known you more than any other man. If there was anyone that I would rather spend the rest of my life with, I want it to be you."

Jay smiled. "I feel the same way."

"Nya!" Kai shouted, "Stay with me! Keep away from him!"

"I'm coming, Kai!" Nya shouted back, keeping her eyes on Jay, "Will you come visit me tonight?"

"Of course," Jay said, "I'll meet you in the shed."

So Nya walked back over to her brother and followed him on the way back to the village. She knew she was in for it now.

* * *

 **UH, OH!**

 **LOOKS LIKE THE CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG.**

 **NYA`S BEEN CAUGHT BY HER BROTHER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HER SUFFERING THE CONSEQUENCES, BUT YOU'LL BE SURPRISED BY WHAT HAPPENS.**

 **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Facing The Consequences

CHAPTER 9

FACING THE CONSEQUENCES

The remaining six militiamen returned to the village. Zane and Lloyd offered to take Cole over to the medical house. Jay stated he needed to return home to show his parents he was okay. Kai and Nya started making their way back home as well. Nya wasn't sure if her mother knew that she had joined the militia or not, but if she did there was no reason to lie about her mouth. She would have to face the truth with her parents sooner or later. Kai opened the door and walked inside, Nya following behind him.

Maya rushed over to her children, relief spread all over her face. "Oh, thank goodness you both are okay. I was so worried about both of you." She kissed her son on the forehead and kissed Nya on both her cheeks. That's when she also noticed her daughter's mouth wound. "Nya, what happened to your mouth?"

"I was injured by a Warrior," Nya said.

"You were that close to the enemy?"

"I've been dangerously close to a lot of them today, Mother. I even killed one before he could kill Father."

"She's killed a lot of Warriors today," Kai said, "Even though she wasn't supposed to."

Nya looked at Nana in her rocking chair. "Did Nana tell you everything?"

"When I went out to the barn and saw you weren't there, I started to worry," Maya explained, "I asked her and she told me what you did. Nya, I'm angry with you, but I don't want you to tell me anything that happened. You can tell it all to your father and he'll tell you what he thinks."

"You told Father?"

"I didn't have a choice, Nya. He has the right to know. When I married him, I promised to always be honest, no matter how bad things were. He will be released from the medical house tomorrow morning. When he gets here, you need to meet him in the shed."

"That's not good," Kai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nya asked her brother.

"Don't listen to your brother," Maya said to Nya, "It probably will be different with you."

"Nothing good ever happens when you're inside the shed with father," Kai said, "I've been there a few times myself."

"It'll probably be a lot different with me," Nya said, "I did something that a man believes a woman isn't allowed to do."

"There's no reason to worry about that right now, dear," Maya said, "You and Kai should be happy to be alive."

"That's a wonderful thought to think about right there," Nana said as she continued knitting.

"I'd like to be alone for a little while," Nya said.

"Not so fast, young lady," Maya said, "We need to take care of that mouth of yours before it gets infected."

After spending the rest of the day recovering from battle and eating dinner, it was time to prepare for bed. Nya was tired, but she promised Jay to meet him out in her father's shed in a little while and had no intentions on breaking that promise. She placed her evening robe on and looked at her patched up mouth. She was hoping it would turn into a scar. It would be a story she could tell to her own children one day. How she was the only woman in Jamma Village to fight for the freedom of Nin.

Kai comes in to see her looking at her reflection. Once he sees the robe, he knew what she was planning. "Where are you going?"

Nya sighed. She's already lied to her brother once and knew lying wouldn't work a second time. "I'm going to go see Jay in the shed. I'm doing that and nothing else."

"Well be careful."

Nya was confused by this sudden change in her brother. "I thought you didn't want me to go near him anymore."

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking about that. I realized that I can't keep you away from doing everything. I couldn't even stop you from fighting with the militia. Then I saw how good of a fighter you were. You're good with a sword. Where did you learn how to use a sword?"

"Jay taught me. Even though Father taught me how to make it."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just worried that you would do something like this. Now that you have, I guess it's safe to say I can trust you to fight on your own. You saved Father from getting killed."

"I think we both saved some people today."

Kai walked up to his sister. "Are you ready to face Father tomorrow?"

"I don't really have much of a choice but to face him. What happens when your inside the shed with him?"

"Well the few times he's told me to go in there with him, he takes his staff and bonks me on the head with it to put some sense into me. It's kind of how a teacher bonks you in the head with their staff when you're not paying attention. You've always been too good to ever be told to go to the shed."

"I have a feeling he'll do something worse. But no matter what he does, I'm ready to face him. It's a chance I'm willing to take. If he wants me to tell him, I'll tell him everything."

"I wish you the best of luck. Now head on over to Jay before I change my mind."

Now that Nya has earned her brother's forgiveness, she climbed out through the window so her mother wouldn't know that she left the house. She rushed over to the shed knowing she didn't have long before her mother would find out that she's gone. She walked inside the shed to see Jay already sitting inside. The two shared a long, passionate kiss before going on to speaking with one another.

"I think you and I will be a part of history one day," Nya said, "And I want us to continue through history together. Jay, I want to be with you. I love you. I love you more than any other man."

"Even your father?" Jay asked.

Nya sighed. "I don't even think he cares about me anymore. My mother found out and had no choice but to tell him what I've done. I'll be in here tomorrow getting bonked in the head with his staff. Probably worse than that."

"Have you told your parents about us?"

"Believe me, I would love to tell them. Kai's cooled down enough to forgive me and I don't think he's blaming you anymore. I believe he would accept us being together. My mother and grandmother would be happy to see I've found someone to share my life with. My father will be happy that I found a man to marry. But after everything that's happened, I don't know what the future will hold. Will my father even allow me to be with you or will he force me to marry someone else? What do I do, Jay?"

"Just tell him. That's all you can do."

Nya smiled. "You're right. That's all I can do. And I'm going to do it."

Jay kissed Nya before walking the both of them out of the shed. "I think it's time we show your mother how much I love you." He picked her up bridal style and started carrying Nya back to her house.

Maya had no idea what was going on. She was shocked to see that Nya had once again ran off from the house, but was surprised to see Jay carrying her home. He dropped her off on the front porch, gave Nya a goodnight kiss and made his way back home. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. Nya approved of Jay. Jay approved of Nya. Even though she was tough to crack open, Nya was proud of herself for what she did. She did what she thought was right and went to sleep thinking about how the future would be brighter.

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

The sun rose for another glorious day. Things went on like they should. Kai was doing the morning farm chores. Maya was inside the house cleaning. Nana was knitting at her rocking chair and Nya was outside at the well collecting water to clean the horsewagon. She heard footsteps coming down the walkway. Ray had returned from the medical house. He was walking at a slow pace since he needed to take it easy after being stabbed in the shoulder.

Even though Dr. Julien told him that he was to stay in bed for at least a day or two, there was something Ray had to do before he even thought about getting some rest. "Nya, I want you inside the shed in five minutes."

Nya set the bucket of water down next to the well and started making her way over to the shed. She walked inside and waited. It would take Ray a moment to get there. He probably needed to get his staff or whatever else he planned to use to punish her.

Footsteps approached the door. The doorknob turned. Ray walked inside, but Nya was surprised to see her father with nothing in his hand. He walked over and sat down on a wooden crate. "Sit down, Nya."

Nya did as she was told and sat down. This was going a lot different than she had expected. She wasn't about to complain, though. And she had no plans to let her hopes get too high. She sat there and said, "I know exactly what you're going to tell me. Please say it."

"You do know that I'm very disappointed in you, Nya. I'm angry with you. Furious, to be exact. You did something that you weren't supposed to do. You went out and joined the militia. You went out and fought on the battlefield. You even went out and disguised yourself to look like a man to go out and do what you did. Do you know how furious I am with you for joining the militia and going out on the battlefield to fight vicious Warriors? Do you know how scared I was when I heard you were fighting? You did something that a woman is not allowed to do. Do you want to know why a woman is not allowed to fight? They get hurt. And that's exactly what happened to you." He paused a moment. "Now I will give you a chance to speak. I want to know what you think about all this."

Nya stood up as she walked closer to her father. "I think it's time you needed a talking to. I have a thousand reasons why I chose to do what I did, but I'm only going to give you a few I believe are the most important. I wanted to take part in protecting my land. It's not just the man's job. It can be anybody's job, no matter who they are. I had no plans to remain on the sidelines and help injured men. I wanted to fight. I've learned the art of combat. From Jay Walker. Who do you think saved you after you got stabbed in the shoulder? It was me. I saved you from getting killed because you're my father and I love you. I care about you. I'm lucky to have a father like you. But I will not have you make me step aside while other men fight. I will not have any man tell me that I can't make a sword. Or use a sword. Or a dagger. Or a British shotgun. I won't have it anymore. It doesn't matter what you say or do to me. I will continue to be who I am and go on doing what I do best. I won't stay inside the household all the time. I want to be a woman who has freedom and I wish the same for every other woman. Nothing you do will ever get us anywhere. Without everyone fighting, our freedom will never be gained from the Warriors. Whether you like it or not, I will continue being the woman who fought for her beloved land."

Ray stood up. Nya was preparing for the worst, but was surprised that her father was embracing her tightly. It didn't matter how sore his shoulder was. He was happy that Nya finally stood up for herself in front of him. He was hoping she would since he agreed with her on everything she just said.

Ray looked his daughter in the eyes. "I'm proud of you, Nya."

"For what?"

"I always knew what your true ambitions were. I just wanted to hear you say it. I knew it was you who saved me from getting killed. I knew it was you who was dressed up in Kai's old clothes and stood in line to join the militia. I knew it was you all along."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to hear it from you. I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. I wanted you to live your life and have some freedom. And I'm no longer going to stop you."

"What will others say about it?"

"Why should that matter? I'm allowing you to have it. Even after what you've done. Although there will be serious consequences for your actions."

"I understand, Father. I'll tell you that battling wasn't easy. I was a nervous wreck the whole time, but I remained brave. I killed about fourteen Warriors."

"How did you kill that many?"

"Don't tell anyone else this and please don't punish Kai, but some of us used British shotguns to kill some of them off."

Ray chuckled. "It was Cole, wasn't it?"

Nya nodded. "It was."

"My lips are sealed." Ray cleared his throat. "I need to get some rest. The shop will be closed until Dr. Julien gives me the okay. Until then, you and Kai need to keep the farm up and running. I'll have your punishment ready in the morning. You'll be doing nothing but learning how to sew for the rest of the month."

"Yes, Father."

"I can't help but ask. Do you plan on joining the militia again?"

"I believe it will be a long while before the call of battle ever comes to me again."

Ray nodded. "I understand. Why don't you let Kai take care of your chores today and you go out and have a little fun. Go and see Jay. I'm sure he misses you."

Nya smiled proudly and kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you."

The young woman rushes out of the shed and starts making her way into the village. She wasn't sure how her father knew about her and Jay, but she didn't care. All she cared about was having all the freedom she deserved. And today she could do whatever she wanted with it.

* * *

 **I'VE GOT A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.**

 **I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPILOGUE. SO SORRY THIS STORY HAS TO END, BUT YOU'LL LOVE THE ENDING. THAT'S A PROMISE.**

 **WELL, HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS AWESOME.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Epilogue: We'll Make History Together

EPILOGUE

WE'LL MAKE HISTORY TOGETHER

Nya made her way over to Jay`s home and knocked on the door. His mother, Edna Walker, answered it. She gave Nya a smile and hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Nya," Edna said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jay," Nya said, "Is he here?"

"I'm sorry, dear. He isn't. He's over at the pond fishing for dinner. But he told me if you came over to tell you to go right on over there."

"Thank you."

So Nya rushed off to search for the man she loved. When she arrived at the pond, she saw Jay standing on the wooden docks with his fishing pole. He was right where his mother said he would be. She walked up to him and sat down on the wooden planks, removing her shoes and setting them beside her.

Jay sighed, placing an arm around her. "Isn't this something? Yesterday, you and I were fighting Warriors. Today, you and I are sitting on the docks. I'm fishing and you come along to find me."

"Actually, I didn't know you were here until your mother told me. Where is your father? Normally, he would be out here fishing."

Jay took his eyes off Nya and set down his fishing pole. "He was stabbed three times in his left leg. He's still at the medical house. He told me that if they couldn't heal the wounds, they would have to amputate it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess that means you'll be out in the open more."

"Yes, it does. But during the battle, I've been thinking things through. Why am I hiding when there's a world out there that I've been studying on for years to explore? Was I afraid of something? Then I came to realize that there was nothing I was afraid of. The world is how I knew it has always been. Filled with happiness, violence, lessons. And from time to time, there's a little bit of peace. So there was nothing to worry about in the first place."

"You never knew why you never came outside of your home?"

"That's always been a question I've always asked myself. I just never knew the answer to it until now."

Nya leaned in and gave Jay a long kiss. Jay didn't hesitate to return it. It took a few minutes for their lips to break apart from one another. Nya smiled. "I'm glad you found the answer. So what's going to happen now?"

"Not much. Just a few changes. I don't know if you've heard, but Governor Garmadon's brother was killed."

"Wu's gone?"

"Stabbed through the chest."

"When is his funeral?"

"The day after tomorrow. They're starting preparations today."

Nya sighed. "I hope they don't find out that I was in the militia. My father came clean with me and said he knew about what I was doing the whole time."

"I had a feeling he would know. Are you scared he might tell the Governor?"

"I have a feeling that he won't. Nobody will remember Nathan Musakio."

"Only a few will know."

Nya stood up and walked over towards the grass. She looked out over at the horizon. The afternoon had begun and the sun was up high. Jay walked over to Nya and she kissed his cheek. "Do you think I shouldn't battle anymore?"

"I don't think we'll be battling for a while. The Warriors probably won't come out of their shell for some time."

"We killed some of their men. I think this is the start of a revolution. I want to help."

"And if a revolution comes, I'll be sure you get to help. It will be shown through history that you were the first woman to fight for the freedom of Nin in Jamma Village. The least you can do is be a nurse, but if I can, I'll let you fight."

"How are you going to do that?"

"The same way we did it yesterday. Hiding your identity. One day, they will know that a woman came out and fought like a man."

"I'm pretty sure they're expecting you to fight, huh?"

"Well, I have to, I will. But I'll be taking you along with me. Besides, I don't think anything can separate us." Jay removed something from his pocket. "I was hoping you would come out looking for me."

"Why's that?"

Jay held out a little box made of wood. "So that I can place this on your finger." The box held a silver ring with a sapphire jewel. Jay kissed her cheek. "And I was wondering if you would marry me."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Nya, with tears glittering the corners of her eyes, smiled and hugged Jay. "Yes, I'll marry you."

So Jay placed the ring on Nya's finger. The two kissed longer than they ever had. They both had been through a lot together. And history will continue to smash with these two lovers. They'll make history together.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **WELL, THAT ENDS THIS STORY.**

 **BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T MAKE A SEQUEL.**

 **THAT'S RIGHT. IF YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL, PLACE IT IN THE REVIEWS. I'M HAPPY TO DO SO BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING AND I ENJOY WRITING STORIES TO YOU GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS.**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 OUT!**


End file.
